A Verdade Dói (Truth Hurts)
Atenção: esta creepypasta não e de minha autoria, o link da historia original estará no fim ''' '''do texto. Obs: esta creepypasta foi traduzida ou seja, erros podem ocorrer, então nesse caso edite e me notifique (para evitar confusões) . Obrigado: CorvusNox Tudo começou cerca de duas semanas atrás. Eu estava fazendo compras com meus amigos, quando fomos para a loja de jogos local. Fui até a prateleira onde havia os novos jogos de Pokémon. Pokémon: Black and White, que custavam 30 £ cada. "Droga. Eu preciso de 10 £," Eu procurei na minha bolsa. Eu só tinha 20 £. Eu decidi olhar para a seção de jogos usados . Após cerca de dez minutos a maioria dos meus amigos tinham comprado suas cópias do Portal 2 e Nintendogs 3D e estavam de pé ao meu lado, me ajudando a pesquisar as prateleiras. Foi mais cinco minutos antes que encontramos nada. "E cara, veja o que eu achei aqui!", eu sorri e me deram uma embalagem do Pokémon: Black Version. usado, Por apenas 10 £ . "Apenas uma nota de dez Libras?" Meu amigo olhou para a etiqueta de preço. Levei-o para o caixa e comprei. Foi definitivamente dez libras. Quando a nossa viagem a loja tinha acabado e eu estava em casa, eu rapidamente coloquei o Pokémon Black no meu DS Lite. O jogo começou, e eu selecionei novo jogo. Eu selecionei uma personagem feminina como jogador. Eu não conseguia pensar em nada para chamá-la, então eu digitei Hilda. Eu cliquei entrar e a Prof.Juniper verifico se meu nome era "Black". Voltei e digitado em Hilda novamente, mas não parava de dizer"Black". No final, eu desisti e confirmou que meu nome era "Black". e escoli Snivy como meu inicial, e logo eu tinha todas as oito insígnias. A elite quatro era muito fácil. Cuidei dos membros tipo de combate e de fantasmas com a minha Victini. Meu Serperior lidou com os outros. Mas, então, ele chegou a um confronto final com N. E foi aí que tudo mudou. A maioria dos meus Pokémons eram do nível 65 ou superior, devido a minha formação excessiva. Capturei o Reshiram e derrotei N sem nenhum problema. Como eu estava errado sobre isso ... A cena em que Reshiram aparece antes de você captura-lo . A pedra de luz subiu para o ar e a figura de Reshiram emergiu. Quando abriu os olhos, eles eram vermelho sangue, assim como as suas garras e anéis. Eu parei. Isso não era normal. Ele não poderia ser a versão "Shiny". A versão "Shiny" possuia anéis dourados ... Eu suspirei e entrou na cena de batalha. Selecionei minha MasterBall. "A Reshiram não quer ser pego," Eu sabia que não iria obter qualquer EXP por derrotá-lo, e seria na Torre Dragonspiral a única for de achalo, Então eu fugi . "Corri para longe dele". "Gostaria de dar um apelido para Reshiram?" Eu parei. Isso era impossível. Eu tinha fugido. Eu estava chocada demais para pensar em qualquer bom apelidos. Então Eu só escreveu "Truth". Eu o adicionei para minha "Party". Fechei a tela e foi recebido por uma cutscene. Um daqueles 3D. Algum tipo de Eastreegg? Não poderia ter sido feito por alguém que as pessoas que fizeram os outros clipes ... Truth virou e atacou Black com sua garra. Ela cambaleou para trás e caiu para o que costumava ser a piscina em torno da borda do corredor. Eu só me entrelacei para a tela. Nada fazia qualquer sentido. a pele branca de Truth foi salpicada com sangue, quando ele virou-se para enfrentar N e Zekrom. que estava focado em Zekrom, que quase não teve tempo de reagir. Em segundos Truth enfio a sua garra no peito de Zekrom. Com suas garras vermelhas com pingos de sangue, Truth sorriu, quando o coração de Zekrom se desfez em pó preto. Arrancando a sua garra de cadáver de Zekrom, Truth atirou o corpo para o lado, deixando-a cair no poço. Ele pousou a poucos metros de distância de Black, que estava ali em uma poça de sangue. Truth virou, ignorando N, e saltou para baixo, caindo no meio cadáver de Black e de Zekrom. Truth levantou uma garra e empurrou-o para o lado de Zekrom. Ele começa a manchar o sangue na parede, em seguida, esmagou-o de palma na parede, deixando uma marca com sua garra como se fosse uma assinatura em sangue na parede. Truth virou para olhar para Black, que estava encostado na parede, a mão sobre os ferimentos, mal conseguindo ficar em pé. Ela começou a fazer seu caminho até a Truth. Ela colocou a mão sobre a marca de Truth. Os dois se viraram e ler as palavras Truth tinha escrito ... A Verdade dói .... não é? Eu tentei desligar meu DS. Nada aconteceu. Truth virou e bateu através das paredes, fazendo o seu próprio caminho para fora do castelo. Black em seguida, perseguindo o dragão ensanguentado. Eventualmente, eles chegaram aos passos da sala de campeão para baixo para a elite 4. Black parou ao lado de Truth, que virou-se, ignorando-a completamente. Ele ficou lá por um tempo, apenas olhando para o horizonte, olhando para todas as cidades em frente ... Texto começaram a aparecer na parte inferior da tela: Truth: Você trata seu Pokémon bem? Selecionei sim. Truth: Eu sou a verdade ... Nem tente mentir para mim ... A cauda de Truth irrompeu em chamas e ele voou para baixo, e Black tentando o seguir Depois de algum tempo eles estavam em frente à entrada da "Victory Road". A cauda de Truth estava enegrecida e ensanguentada agora. Eu estava quase passando mau. Havia pedaços de músculo expostos em todos os lugares. Eu joguei o jogo para fora do DS e esqueci dele por alguns dias. Mas uma noite eu não conseguia dormir e eu cometi um grande erro ... Eu coloquei o Pokémon Black de volta em meu DS. O jogo foi direto para uma cutscene. No ecrã inicial, não havia nenhum sinal de Reshiram. Mas a cena não estava no ponto exato onde eu havia deixado. Black estava de pé, olhando para um enorme mar de chamas. O ecrã do mapa estava aberto. Eu estava na Opelucid City. Eu percebi que a cena já tinha encerrado. Eu andava pelas ruas. Tudo estava coberto de chamas e sangue. Eu tentei caminhar de volta à rota 10. O caminho estava bloqueado por uma pilha de cadáveres ensanguentados. Muitos tinham pedaços de carne arrancados.eu era Incapaz de olhar para estes sprites horríveis, eu corri para a saída para rota 9. que estava bloqueada por mais corpos. Assim fui para a saída da rota 11. Eu decidi tentar procurar Truth na cidade. Enquanto eu caminhava havia mais sangue nas ruas, até que ele estava correndo pelas estradas como um rio. Eu segui a trilha até chegar a um ponto em que parecia fluir debaixo de uma das portas. A casa batalha. O sinal tinha sido escrito ao longo de sangue. Já não anunciado Rotation Battles. Era um aviso: Fique longe... ''Eu entrei. O sangue foi escorrendo pelas escadas. Eu não podia subir para procurado o quarto andar. Mais tarde, tendo encontrado nada, saí de casa batalha e se dirigiu para o ginásio. Truth estava lá. Eu andei até ele, e uma cena de batalha acionado. Eu não podia chamar qualquer um dos meus Pokémon. Eu não tinha nenhum movimento e eu não podia fugir. Truth usou Shadow Claw Black desmaiado A tela ficou desbotada em preto. Por um momento eu pensei que meus DS tinha desligado. Mas eu verifiquei e foi ainda ... O ecrã ficou assim por um tempo. Texto olhou lentamente aparecem na parte inferior da tela; Black... Black... Black! ... Acorde... A tela ficou branco e desvaneceu-se em uma outra cena. Um campo ... rodeado por um vasto anel de fogo. De um lado Truth que ficou atrás de Black. Do outro lado estava o outro personagem jogável do sexo masculino Hilbert. Imaginei que eu estava prestes a lutar com ele. Então abri a minha party. No Pokémon. A cutscene retomou quando saí do menu. Truth virou-se; Você provavelmente está se perguntando onde o seus Pokémons estão ... Você não vai precisar deles novamente. Todo esse tempo ... você descartou o seus Pokémons, não importa o quanto de energia eles gastem, não importa o quanto eles sofreram ... '''Agora você vai saber como eles se sentem ...' Uma cena de batalha se iniciou. ''Treinador White quer para a batalha! ''Treinador White usou Stomp. O indicador da minha saúde, que só tinha sido a metade no início da batalha, começou lentamente a descer. Treinador Black usou Pound. Ele continuou. turno após turno. Lance após lance. Eu estava em grande desvantagem contra um adversário que começou com a saúde completa. Eu só tinha três pontos de vida restantes. Abri a bag. Ela estava completamente vazia. Nenhuma pokeball, nenhum medicamento, nada. Suspirei. e pensei: Jogo estúpido. Treinador White usou Hi Jump Kick. Eu desejei que o movimento iria falhar. Mas desejos nunca se realizam ... Treinador Black morreu. O jogo cortou para uma cutscene . Truth estava olhando para a tela. É olhos pareciam queimar em minha mente. Lentamente, a imagem começou a falhas. Eventualmente, ele era apenas uma mistura de pixels. Seu arquivo de save foi corrompido. Por favor, voltar ao menu principal e selecione "New Game". Naquele momento eu arranquei o cartucho do Pokémon Black fora do meu DS e arremessei na parede. Ele quebrou em pedaços. Eles caíram na caixa logo abaixo. Mais tarde, eu verifiquei a caixa. Além de estar pouco gasto (bem, foi um jogo usado) não havia nada muito errado. Mas eu sabia que algo não estava certo. O manual de instruções. Eu nunca o lê-lo. Eu folheava as páginas como se um folheto foi como um livrinho de animação. Havia algo rabiscado na página de Notas; Eu finalmente consegui... Eu consegui deletar para o jogo e eu reinstalei, os eventos que ocorrem quando o Reshiram rejeita o jogador ... A versão ... o .. White. Deve ... repetir .. A escrita foi extremamente confusa e no final tornou-se quase impossível de ler. É como se a pessoa estava tremendo enquanto escreveu. Fechei o manual. Colocando-o de volta na caixa e despejar a caixa que foi para o lixo. Ele caiu com a parte da frente. Alguma coisa estava escrita com sangue na parte de trás; A Verdade Dói... não é? Historia original: '''creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Truth_Hurts '''Obrigado por ler. '-CopPlays (ADMIN)' Categoria:Pokemon Categoria:Videogames Categoria:Morte